


Realm Of N.U.

by thyartisdom



Series: Realm Of N.U. [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyartisdom/pseuds/thyartisdom
Summary: Same world, new beginnings.
Series: Realm Of N.U. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864828
Kudos: 1





	Realm Of N.U.

The earth. It's so quiet yet filled with over populating life. The days, always shining and the nights, always so beautifully glowing in the moonlight. Every year I always seem to find myself coming back, enjoying every ounce of it. Funny how everything turned out for me. The agenda I was given versus the agenda I made for myself.

As I continue to walk barefoot on the dewed grass, blood oozing from the different gashes. My body aches for rest but I have yet to stop walking. A mile away, I spot faint lights. _What are those damn things called again?_ My mind becoming more and more clouded by the pain in my face. Street lamps. That's it. They're called street lamps. As I continue to draw near the lights, I tap my face where the gash is, still profusely bleeding, and I realized my horns were still visible. _Shit. I need to dissolve these before someone ends up seeing me._ _It's bad enough I'm bleeding everywhere._ My horns fade and my walk continued until I heard a snap behind me. I snapped my fingers and let my flames engulf my palm, only thinking the battle was still going to resume. Holding my arm, I pivot on my heel, ready to attack, only to turn around to now trembling young man. He looked only about eighteen, slim yet muscular build. I simmered my flames till they dissipated yet the young boy was still trembling with some sort of staff in his grip, ready to wack me. Before I was even able to explain myself, my body gave out on me. My body hitting the ground and my vision blurred yet still on the boy. Everything went black after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For anyone who finds this, this is a very science fantasy story, dealing with demons and stuff of that nature. Comment how you feel about it. Originally, I started writing this story in February but I ended up going on hiatus and the story was put to a pause. But I started back up so I hope y’all enjoy !
> 
> \- Dom


End file.
